Haunted
by Asen
Summary: You didn’t know why you saw her, you always saw her. She was dancing, she was always dancing and you thought that maybe, just maybe, she was happy now. At least she could be happy, one of you should be happy.


Summery: You didn't know why you saw her, you always saw her. She was dancing, she was always dancing and you thought that maybe, just maybe, she was happy now. At least she could be happy, one of you should be happy.  
  
Fandom: Marvel - Daredevil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and to be honest I've never even read the comics.  
  
Author's Note: This idea popped into my head after the movie so that's where it's coming from. I by no means want to offend any hardcore Daredevil fans so I'm sorry about any minor details. Hope you enjoy! And leave a review to help me get better please! Oh and if you get a chance to check out any band ever, check out AFI. They're amazing, my favourite band.  
  
Silver And Cold - AFI  
  
I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
  
And found you, found you on the way  
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in sombre resplendence, I hold  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me)  
  
Your sins into me... oh  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Haunted  
  
Sometimes you'd go up to your place above the city just to see her. Just to see her face like you had seen before. She was so beautiful, it took your breath away every time. She haunted your life and there was nothing you could do about it. Nothing you wanted to do about it. You'd rather have her haunting every moment of your meaningless existence then have to face the days without her. Her memory treads easily upon your sanity but you never question it. It doesn't matter. If she's with you, then you're fine.  
  
The brail charm she gave you, a replicate of the one given to her by her mother, seems to burn you sometimes. It's very fragile nature reminding you of her, though she was anything but fragile. You'd talk about it to someone, anyone, but the words do no justice and you feel no need to speak. It would be blasphemous to say her name aloud. Even in your head you refuse to let it slip.  
  
[I]She[/I] remains forever embedded in every thought you'll ever have. You said this aloud one day to find someone listening. They gave you a frightened look and ran off, you suppose this should frighten you as well but it doesn't give you a sense of terror. Rather it gives you a peace you only had with her. She smiles at you.  
  
So when you went atop the building, to gaze out on the scenery with blind eyes and heightened senses you found her presence almost tangible. Your favourite time to be there was when it was about to rain. When the clouds began to rumble, when the sky had been tainted an ebony grey, when the wind brought the rare scent that few could actually smell, when the air around you chilled you to the bone. That was your favourite time because that's when you could truly see her and know she was there. After all, as far as you knew you couldn't see ghosts.  
  
You never knew why, but she was always dancing. Her hair would twirl about her, glistening with the crystal raindrops and her eyes would gaze into your own with passion. You still weren't sure what colour they were; you'd have to ask her someday. For there was no doubt you'd see her again, it was just one of those things you knew. She was like the spring rain that never ceased to amaze you. She was bright and vibrant and full of energy. She [I]is[/I] bright and vibrant and full of energy. You never forgive yourself for those rare slips of the tongue. It feels like betrayal, and you'd never betray her.  
  
Sometimes your few friends ask you how you're doing. You don't really understand their meaning, but respond that you're fine. You can almost see their pitying gazes but ignore it anyway. Their voices eventually pick up again and you're left in your own little world with your precious memories. You wonder about the silly things, if she was a singer. You bet that even if she were tone deaf you'd think it was beautiful, and it probably would be. She was just like that.  
  
So every time you spend those days in the light before it eventually trails into darkness you give a prayer for forgiveness for you sin. The sin that you bestowed upon yourself by forgetting her for a single minute, or for thinking of her in past tense, or for letting yourself believe that she wasn't watching you. You begged for forgiveness from her, not from the one you knew you should be asking from, and hoped that she understood.  
  
And then, as always, night came again and she haunted your vision. You'd watch her as the rain pelted down, falling into your eyes even as you cursed them for their sightlessness. You'd watch her as the thunder gave off a warning you never heeded in the distance, you watched her as the lightning that would've blinded others flashed frighteningly close. Her dancing was beautiful, just like you remembered from that fateful night that sent her only remaining parent into death. And when you closed your eyes, hair still soaked from the storm, you'd dream of her. Even though she was gorgeous, always, you could never get over her eyes. Even in your dreams she danced in the rain. She haunted every waking and unconscious moment you had, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
